


Giving in

by Hiya96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiya96/pseuds/Hiya96
Summary: Tian didn't really know how to communicate what he was thinking. But neither could Mo.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> Self written story after that lovely chapter 322.
> 
> Original story by Old Xian!
> 
> Ps. If there are any mistakes I apologise, English is not my motherlanguage ;)

"I have to go, you have nothing interesting to say, you fucking perv. Fuck."

"Hahaha, ow don't be like that. Make sure you dream about me. I sure will." He sends a flying kiss to his phone. Even though he couldn't see Mo anymore.

Tian doesn't hang up. He always waits for the other boy to do it. After a few seconds the call was still going. Immediately Tian got worried, but he hids it.

"Little Mo, did you die of embarrassment?" He said with his teasing voice.

"Shut up asshole.. like why are you like this. Why do you do things like this?" 

_What do you want me to feel towards you.._

Tian sees a glims of him standing up and walking away to then stand still, his back facing his phone. His hands on his face, hiding.

It was silent for a moment. Tian could see that Mo seems to be really struggling with something. Tian thought it had to do with what he told him, about his past. _Did he do or said something that may have triggered some bad memories or feelings.._ he was his usual self, not wanting to be awkward after everything that happened today.

Tian didn't really know how to communicate what he was thinking. But neither could Mo. 

They needed to talk about the visual shift in their relationship.

"Why? Did you just figure out that I don't care what you think?" He ended it with a scoff.

Mo felt as if he was in a car that was dangerously hanging on a cliff. _He was being played with._ His emotions where amusing for Tian. 

_He didn't care what he felt or how he is struggling with everything, even after pouring his heart out to him. His mistake. Stupid, he was stupid._

He lowered his hands and turned to where his phone is. He looked at his face that didn't had a shred of emotion. While his must had to much of it.  
He walked to his desk and picked up his phone.

"I..I..." he sighed heartily. _I feel like an idiot. You don't care? Then why does it feel like you do? Why do you bother me so much that it feels like you care about me. What was that at the lake? Why do you do something to than dismiss it and pretend it was not?_

He was about to throw his phone at the opposite wall when he remembers that he couldn't afford it. He wanted to tell how stupid he felt and scream at him, then blink.... the anger disappeared just like it came. It was not worth it. He was not worth of making him go through this.

"See you at school." And he hangs up.

Tian was looking at his phone that said that they talked for 9 minutes, 26 seconds and 38 milliseconds.

"Shit!" He threw his phone on the floor because he could afford it. He puts his hands in his jetblack hair and slightly pulled at it. Feeling a light pain going through his skull. He knows what he said and why he say it in that manner. But he was mad at himself. The last look on Mo's face was not what he wanted. His intentions where for Mo to speak up, to put his thoughts into words. He even expected a few curses. But not this...

"Fucking hell! How am I suppose to fix this...you idiot." He absurdly stood up, frustrated.  
He anxiously moved from his bedroom to the living room and back. _Schould I go to him?_

Before he answered his own question he walked toward his shoes, jacket and motor keys. After a few minutes he was out of the door.  
_

**Rich asshole: I am at your door, open up**

Did he see that correctly? _No away... WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!_  
He got up to look outside his window. He saw him next to his motorcycle, all black with a cigarette in his hand.

 _The fuck does he want now_..he was tired. 

At first he wanted to pretend that he didn't see the message..or him... but his curiosity got the best of him. _Why is he here?_

He took a jacket out of his closet and opend the door slowly to not wake up his mother who went to sleep early.  
He took his keys and slowly closed the door behind him. 

He went running down the stairs, almost tripping a few times.   
His amber eyes met his almost black ones.

Neither spoke up, getting closer to each other. Tian threw his cigarette on the ground. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Mo hated that expression. He hated it so much that he wonderd why he keeps getting ruffled up by this guy. 

They stood there for a few seconds, neither wanted to break the silence. Both to stubborn to give in. 

Tian took a step closer, Mo was to stubborn to move. Almost challenging Tian to go further. Tian stepped a bit closer and was now so close he could see a tiny scar above Mo's left eyebrow, something he hadn't noticed.

Tian went to reach out to touch the scar. That's when Mo couldn't hold it and stepped back.

"What do you want?" Slowly he began to feel more irritated. He was tired of Tian bullshit. He had enough.

Tian finally shows an emotion on his face. It cracked open. He had a smile on his face that shouldn't be there, not in this situation.

_Why is he smiling like that?_

"I asked you something. Stop wasting my time."

When Mo didn't get an answer on time he got pissed. 

"You know what? Fuck you." he turned around to get back inside, tired of his games.

"Are you okay?" His voice was like a cold breeze on a winter's morning. Mo felt it in his bones. It was spring yet he couldn't hold down the shivers. He stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want from me?" He didn't turn around. "I told you what you wanted to know. So why are you still like this? You're confusing me." 

What was Tian hearing? Did he hear it right? _I'm confusing him._

"...What do you mean?" He had to cough before speaking, his throat too dry.

"Your teasing and flirting, for you it's just a game right?"

 _You don't like me like I like you.._ he had his hands going up his neck like it hurts.

"Can you stop being like that... it's already hard for me just thinking about you. But when you come here like this, I feel like I want to punch you in the face." His thoughts where all over the place. _What the actual fuck was he talking about. Neither him nor Tian would understand this nonsense._

"Just forget it. Go home." He went to take a few steps towards the stairs when he felt a hand holding his right wrist. It wasn't firm, it felt soft. He didn't wanted to turn around. His eyes on the ground, his face and ears hot from embarrassment after what he just said.

Tian was so close he could feel his breath in this neck. But when he spoke he had to close his eyes, afraid of this new soft intimacy. _Calm down, just play it off cool. He's an idiot he didn't catch all that you really meant._

"Mo.." when Tian didn't get an answer he lifted his free hand to touch the confused boy's left cheek. "Little Mo, I don't understand what you just tried to say. But I did catch that I'm confusing you. Can you tell me how..how I'm confusing you?" He went to touch this left eyebrow which made Mo frown more like he was in pain. _Stop touching me._  
Tian seems to read that and he let go of him completely. He moved in front of him, still staying close.

"I don't want to do something that you would misunderstand and that would ruin our relationship. I worked to damn hard to finally be this close to you. You're the only one I truly trust. You can't cast me asi.."

"You said you didn't care what I thought." With his eyes still on the ground he walked past him. 

Tian tried again, by blocking his way to the stairs. He was not getting away. Not when they digged this deep. Both said things they needed to clarify. 

"Mo I care, I thought I made that clear earlier today at the river."  
Tian was starting to lose his patients when Mo avoided his face and stayed quiet.

"Yeah alright, I said some stupid things to push you away. But that was because you clearly don't feel the same... you just hang around me because you're scared, right? All my money and my family's power, it scares you right? You think I have that same darkness..." _You're afraid of me._ Tian wonderd if he was just a regular boy like Mo if they had to go through all this. He guessed not, they would had probably figured out each other a long time ago without all this drama.

"It would be easier for you if it was someone else, wouldn't it... If you want an apology, I don't have one." The whole time Tian's voice was steady, up until the last sentence where it verbally broke. 

Tian sighed heavy, weighting down the upcoming new emotions he felt for the boy in front of him. 

"We need to talk this out Mo. Whether you like it or not." He put his hands in his pockets and his eyes did the same as Mo's, waiting for the other boy to speak up.

"I like you. Not as a friend." 

Tian got nailed to the ground, he immediately looked at Mo, watching his beautiful amber eyes.   
_I'm dreaming right? This is a dream, this can't be happening. Did he heard it correctly?_

"Ww..wha.. what did.. what did you just sss..say? For the first time Mo heard Tian lost for words. _I shouldn't have said that, shit._

Mo tried again to move past Tian, but the latter was not having it. He holds him firmly by the schoulders. 

"You like me? Like more than a friend? Like romantically? Like, you want to be with me? Mo, Mo, you need to explain fast, like right fucking now. I swear to God before I lose my mind. You have feelings for me? When? How? When did you start feeling like this? Oh my god." 

Mo was trapped and he couldn't get a word in, being cut off by Tian multiple times. He got frustrated and did what he thought was going to calm the other boy down. He moved forward and catch his lips with his.

Tian froze. His eyes wide open. In absolute shock. Mo's eyes where closed, he desperately wanted to calm Tian down. After a few short seconds he let go of his lips.

Tian didn't move. His eyes where looking for an answer. But he just found Mo's slightly scared eyes. He let go of his shoulders to touched his own bodem lip. He Tian was breathing heavily. Mo hugged himself, he was as red as a tomato. _Shit. I can't believe I did that._

Tian let go of his lips, lightly biting on them. He wanted it again. He moved very carefully, afraid to scare the red fox. He went to touch Mo's cheek. As soon as skin touches skin, he looked up. _Damn, how was he going to survive this._ _His fucking heart was going to stop any moment now_. 

"Can I kiss you?" He was asking for consent, he was asking for an answer, a confirmation. 

Mo couldn't speak up, so he just nodded.

That was more than enough for Tian to slowly close the gap. Mo in return, holds Tian's hips to get there bodies closer.

 _Shit_ they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~


End file.
